Jacks love potion
by Nell Buddy and Charlie
Summary: Jack the new kid is in love but with who? This is my first fanfcition soz if you don't like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's love potion **

****Never mind being the new kid but to tell people about my mum and dad who have just adopted me, who's gonna wanna be my friend then also some people make quick judgements kids in care.

It is 7am "Jack sweetie time to get up and shower ready for school" maggie shouted up the stairs. "Sure where is the shower though"I shouted down to maggie.

Rupert shouter "go to the end of the corridor and go to your first left ok"

"yeah"I Said back

It's 8 o'clock " jack at you even ready"maggie said "o"she said after she saw me in my new uniform and I thought I looked like a posh twat.

"Well off you go or you will be late" holding a white football inbatween my arm-pit and hand thinking look at that sexy mamacita Hopeing I might just be in her home room.

The school bell rang with the words "get to class or detention" that's how I met jerry he was stood out the principles office I said "what are you doing here? Are you a new pupil" not giving him time to reply got the question before."nah"he said "I got caught sticking chewing gum on the new boy's locker" he said "thanks I replayed and what type of chewing gum was it mint strawberry or blueberry"I said to him "Why are you saying a thanks? And who are you? also it was strawberry"he Said to me "I am saying thanks coz my locker will smell like strawberries for the rest of the year and if you did not get it from that I am the new kid jack"I said to him

"come jack this way to your home room" the principle said then he got me to my home room and there she was in the corner with spear seat next to her. "Kim Crofford you will look after jack for a while till he makes friends with other boys in this room" he said I front if the whole class

Then the teacher but everyone calls he the rocker cost she is. She pointed out Kim and she said "tomorrow were something cool ok" "sure" I said back. In my head I thinking I know these are a posh twats cloths but Maggie and Rupert got me these cloths so I felt like the other children Glenn is her soN in my home room he is a nerd but the thing is I am not.

The bell rang time to go home the whole class bellowed "yay"

As soon as I got home I ran straight up stairs and wrote on a sheet of A4 paper KIM33 while humming perfect two.

Am I in love or am I like every other boy in the school?...


	2. Jack's love potion Chapter 2

Jack's love potion

It's my second day at Seaford High and I walked passed the girl "hey we have to do a business project and will you be my..."Kim said to me "yes yes yes"I said "thank you so so much. Alice come over he said yes to being you're partner"Kim shouted to her best friend Alice.

That was when I say it she kissed my best friend Millton I cried inside not a little a lot.

I got home and cried all over my pillow it felt like a flood.

Maggie came upstairs and asked me what was wrong i would not talk back my door was jammed by my chair but Rupert other hand banged down my door to find my window open and my wardrobe empty and my big duffle gone and all my bed sheets connected together to make a rope to climb down and that was when they saw me running down the road with clothes spilling out my bag and then i saw the same car that killed my mum and dad and the flash back happend.

FLASH BACK

I was 6 at this time...We where in the car and then from no where a car came out from round the corner and BANG...

I woke up from a coma 3 years later and to find out my mum and dad have crossed over no body to Buy a head stone a pile of dirt and a care workers hand on my back saying "it's ok it's ok.."

back in reality

This car had hit me and I was in a ambulance and I was in surgery.

The last thing I said to maggie and Rupert I'm sorry and will I live or not is this the end for me.

When I woke up from the coma my care worker said "We have to put you back in care because Maggie and Rupert don't like your little stunt you could have cost the there right to adopte again"...

"I want to stay at Seaford please that's all I want."I said

"That might not be possible and there is one couple wanting to try with you in Miami."

There might be a hope they will move here for me .

"Oo jack they have 1 son of there own." My care worker said

Is this the end for my love for Kim...


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacks love potion **

"jack it's time to go"my social worker said to me I replied with "I don't want to go" "you have to go jack" she said

Then a jet black car pulled up with blacked out windows and the door a swung open and a voice came from the inside of the car "It's time to go to Miami son"

"I'm not your son it may say that on my new birth certificet" I said sharply.

"hey brother" Jackson dome said to me .

"still not related"I said againe.

" jack jack jaaaaaaaack don't leave me please kim sshouted.

kim lay crying in the middle of the road then the car stopped and they said "you will have to go back to the adoption centre because there are too many people care about you here in sea ford and clearly you care abouth them too."

"Kim...Kim...Kim." I said

"what" she screamed at me as she was Kim lay down in bits her face pressed on the road tears running down her face, her face had sowlen bright red.

"I am staying in sea ford"I said "but why an I so important if i leave to you kim"I said

"jack ...jack...I'm in love with you and all your little things." Kim said to me

I walked in to the dojo and there he was kissing Kim and the new black belt Wo had replaced me and all the time he was there everyone stared at him.

"Bye guys"I said

everyone said "why where are you going."

"Fallffle fill alone."I said "bye" I said

will she ever love me againe.(jacks head)

will he ever love me againe.(Kim's head)


End file.
